Gobbos
The Gobbos are a race of cute little fuzzballs native to Forest Island and the Mainland. They are the creatures that rescued Croc. The Gobbos are ruled by several different kings, each king ruling a portion of Gobbo land. The king of the Archipelago Gobbos, which inhabit the Forest Island in The Gobbo Archipelago, is named King Rufus, while the names of the different kings of the Mainland are unknown. We can, however, refer to them as the Inca King, Caveman King, Sailor King, etc. There are four tribes of Gobbos in Croc 2: the Sailor Tribe, the Cossack Tribe, the Caveman Tribe, and the Inca Tribe. Each of the tribes is preoccupied with a certain culture which is reflected in their environment. Archipelago Gobbos These Gobbos have no clothes, are showing their tails, and appear to have cultures of their own, and are brown in color. Culture Beliefs and Practices An ancient ritual, at the start of every new year, the Gobbo high priestess would announce which kitchen utensil would bring them good luck if put down the front of their pants/trousers (even though it has been proved that Gobbos wore nothing). Only a few years are known by modern Gobbos. They are: *Year of the Electric Can Opener (This was the first year when many Gobbos began to question the practice.) *Year of the Three Minute Egg Timer (Apparently the most fun ever the Gobbos ever had in a year) *Year of the Soupspoon (The year of Croc's arrival and the Invasion of Gobbo Valley) Inventions The Gobbos have been known to invent certain objects, and some of their best were: * Edible Deodorant * Wind-Powered Cow Moistener Mainland Gobbos The mainland Gobbos have no tails or are hiding them, they wear clothes, and they seem to mimic different groups and races of humans, and are an orange color. They also appear to be much larger than islander Gobbos (easily two feet taller). This is evident when in Croc 2 the Mainland Gobbos are almost as tall as Croc, while in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, the Gobbos are only a third of Croc's height. Culture Village Hierarchy The Mainland Gobbos have a hierarchy which the Gobbos there strictly adhere to. The King of the village is the leader of the village, with his subjects being at the second highest level. Below them are the normal Gobbos. Language Like the islander Gobbos, the mainland variants are able to speak, and seem more adapted to a language than their islander counterparts. The gibberish "voices" for the Gobbos and other characters in Croc 2 were created from recording words in English, and then chopping them up and mixing them around in order to achieve a 'babbling' effect. Cowboy Gobbos There was to be a fifth Gobbo Village in Croc 2, with a western theme. It would have been inhabited by Cowboy and Native American Gobbos. Unfortunately, it did not make it into the final game, it was cut out early in the development for an unknown reason. Although these Gobbos were not in Croc 2, a Cowboy Gobbo did make it into several official artworks for Croc 2. It was most likely at first planned to be in the game, but was scratched very early on in the development because it isn't featured in any screenshots or videos of Croc 2. Trivia *As shown by the Sailor King, Gobbos believe the world is flat, 'like pancake.' *The Mainland Gobbos seem to not know anything about the Gobbo Archipelago, made clear when the Sailor King said 'we are only Gobbos in world.' *The Mainland Gobbos have much more advanced technology than the Archipelago Gobbos. Such as speed boats, hang gliders, lava lamps, trains, sewer systems, dynamite, go-karts, hot air balloons, cannons, Ginger Soda, and even planes. While the Archipelago Gobbos show no sign of even imagining these things. Gobbo Timeline When Croc Appears→ Invasion of Gobbo Valley→ Croc: Legend of the Gobbos→ Croc 2→ Beyond Official Bios ''Croc Mobile: Jungle Rumble!'' Bio "Gobbos are small furry creatures who inhabit Forest Island where Croc was found. They live a mostly peaceful life, with only Baron Dante and his minions causing them harm. " Trivia In the logo for Argonaut Software Ltd., four Gobbos appear on-screen, one on the left, jumps on the blower, and repeats until it blows up, sending them off-screen. See also *Gobbo Professions *King Rufus *Princess Tara *Gobbos/Volcanic Panic *Gobbos/Jungle Rumble Gallery G.png| Gobbosprite.png Category:Gobbos Category:Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Characters in Croc 2 Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Main Articles Category:Characters in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos GBC Category:Allies Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc 2 Category:Croc Mobile: Volcanic Panic Category:Characters in Croc! Volcanic Panic Category:Pinball